


Hallucinations: A Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction

by AlexSaxon



Series: Glitches [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, VideoGame, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSaxon/pseuds/AlexSaxon
Summary: Jeremy Smith starts seeing a character that was scrapped after playtesting a new VR game for his company. Is he losing his marbles, or is something more sinister at play?
Series: Glitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797946
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

_AN: T_ _his chapter contains spoilers for the story ahead. It is completely up to you whether you want to read this chapter or not_

____________________________________________________________

_8 months ago_

The Silver Parasol Games office was in a flurry of activity. A dozen highly important packages were on their way, and they could be the key to their first big project. Dale stood under the building, along with a few other people: Mark, Vanessa, Jessica, and Pierre. Fazbear Entertainment was sending them original circuit boards from the scrapped animatronics to help the development team to design the behavior of the animatronic characters in the game, making it a very important shipment

A FedEx truck turned the corner and came to a stop next to Dale. A freckled, jug-eared youth popped his head out the window and asked him, "Which one of ya's Dale Fox?" "That would be me", he said as he stepped forward. The youth turned back towards the passenger seat and brought out a clipboard and pen with some difficulty. "Sign 'ere, please", he said

A few minutes later, the four of them were seen lugging 4 heavy boxes up the stairs, the elevator being broken. Dale pushed open a door after climbing some flights of stairs and opened it into a long, carpeted corridor. They walked towards a door, where a person held the door open. Dale nodded towards him as they made it into Silver Parasol Games Head Office. They headed straight for a block of offices on their left and dumped them (carefully) onto a desk.

Dale wiped the sweat off his brow and turned to Mark. "Get the programming team in here, double time. It's high time we got these sorted out" Mark walked out of the office, leaving the rest to unpack. Ness grabbed a boxcutter lying on a desk and tore open the tape. The boxes opened to show... circuit boards, wiring, and a ton of scrap.

Pierre extricated a circuit board with some difficulty, trying not to tangle the wires, and observed it with interest. Ness peered into the box to check for anything interesting and turned away, disappointed. Dale pulled out a couple of servos, wires and found a smaller box with the words "Hard Disks" scrawled on it with slurred, black marker ink. He opened it to find a couple of hard disks and pen drives, carelessly wrapped in bubble wrap. 

Setting it aside, he turned to see Mark returning with the rest of the programming team, who each took some components from the boxes to their respective workstations. Dale watched, satisfied, and decided to turn his mind to more pressing matters.

____________________________________________________________

The programming team found a ton of useful code, but some of it was so old it was a miracle they were still intact and usable. At the corner table, a young, unsuspecting, junior programmer picked up a circuit board that looked like it was stained with ketchup or something and partially burnt. Well, that was weird. Did those robots eat pizza, or was that spilled? She stared at it for a second, before shrugging and hooking it up to her laptop.

It had a little code, most corrupted though, but there was something interesting hidden inside. She opened a file, and _voila!_ There was quite a few behavior packs, textures, but finally, a file that she could not identify, She tried to open it, but nada. No luck. Frowning slightly, she sent it to her team with a message, "Hey, anyone have an idea what this file is for?? Pls reply ASAP"

The file traveled from her computer to a server, where it was routed towards other PCs. However, it split itself midway and traveled as far as it could, infecting as much as it could. It traveled far and wide, but unable to leave the office's servers, and finally made its way to the main file server of the company, where the game files were kept, and hid itself there, biding its time until it could escape.

____________________________________________________________

_6 months later_

The first version of the game was ready, and tensions were high around the office. The teams were getting ready to test it, and last-minute preparations were going on. Pierre checked on the game files once again and was about to send it for burning to the CD. He intended to get this crap done over with as soon as possible and to lock himself in his room and sleep for a week. This infernal project had given his team and himself a lot of pressure, and he had spent a lot of sleepless nights working on it. 

He was about to save his work and copy everything when he saw a random file, lying neglected. Weird. He was sure he had selected everything, but clearly this one was not. He frowned for a moment, before selecting it too and sending it to the CD burner

____________________________________________________________

_3 days later_

The game was booted up and running, albeit with many bugs and glitches. Nevertheless, the entire company had taken a day off and celebrated. The project was finally nearing its end. Or so they thought, unaware of the upcoming lawsuits and disapproval from Fazbear Entertainment. Dale didn't want to dampen everyone's mood with the news and decided to keep it to himself. For now.

____________________________________________________________

**_MASSIVE SPOILERS AHEAD_ **

_Somewhere in the depths and recesses of the game, an entity stirred. Its mind was racked from the pain it had endured. It could remember clearly the golden bear, twitching violently, as it smiled gruesomely at it from a distance, taking pleasure in its pain and suffering. It had no form in this realm and wandered aimlessly through it. Suddenly, its mind split apart. It was in an office, facing a brown bear with rosy cheeks and a purple top hat, its hand extended towards him, and saying "Please d-dep-deposit 5 coins!". However, it was also in this dark realm at the same time. Not daring to hope, it thought, Did it work?_

_Suddenly, a million files flashed through its mind instantly. The information was almost too much for it when it saw something flash by its mind's eye. Something familiar. It grasped on to it, clutching it as if it was an anchor to its memories. It examined the texture file curiously, before donning it as a disguise. It's entire form changed to reflect that of the texture file, turning it into something familiar._

_It grinned and looked at its hands, before mumbling quietly to himself, "I t-T-tOlD yOu... I-i-I aLwAyS cOmE b-B-bAcK!" in a sinister voice. A low rumble escaped its virtual throat, depicted as 0s and 1s, the binary language, growing steadily until it became almost like it was laughing out loud, sinisterly_


	2. A New Offer

_AN: Hey all! Here's the first part of Hallucinations, stay tuned for Chapter 2, coming soon!_

____________________________________________________________

Jeremy was in the supplies room, doing his usual thing when Mark showed up. "Do you have to cut those up with that much brutality?" Jeremy looked up from the guillotine paper cutter which he was using to cut up rejected designs from the Graphic Design department. He had been chopping up a piece of concept art showcasing a mall and a rock band from a game being made by his company, Silver Parasol Games.

He had been working there as a Junior Graphic Designer for nearly a year and had spent the majority of his time in the supplies room, chopping up designs that the company said was 'too serious' or 'gave away too much'. His company had been working on three different games for a company called Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. for about a year on a VR game, or rather 'a virtual experience to have fun!', as they called it, a mobile AR game and an under wraps AAA game.

The company had sent multiple robotic components including circuit boards to extract code from and use in the game to them. However, Jeremy was supposed to be creating posters and concept art for the VR game but met obstacles every two steps. Honestly, he would rather be extracting code instead of creating rejects.

One, the public wouldn't buy a game called 'The Fazbear Entertainment Virtual Experience'. Two, he needed screenshots or anything really, to create artwork, but management was sharing nothing.

All in all, it wasn't surprising that management wasn't pleased, nor was Dale summoning him to his office, which was what he guessed Mark had shown up for.

Mark began, "Dale..." "...wants to see me in his office.", Jeremy ended. "It's that obvious, huh? You ain't working good enough or what?" "Nah. Management isn't giving me crap to work with because of 'secrecy', it seems.", he said. "Well, good luck with Dale then. Also, Jessica wants to talk to you. I think she's getting a promotion soon.", said Mark. He turned and left.

Jeremy sighed and cleared up the brutalized pieces of rejects from the desk. He carefully replaced the guillotine paper cutter on the shelf and left the room. He walked down the Graphic Design hallway, past the filing room, past the Department of Modeling and Animation, and to Dale's office.

Dale's office was in the Common Area so that he could keep an eye on the employees, or rather, intimidate them out of their lunch break, according to the employees at Silver Parasol Games. Jeremy made his way through the maze of tables and chairs

The blinds were down on the window and Jeremy could hear him talking on his phone faintly. He hesitated for a moment, before drawing courage and knocked. And waited.

About 10 seconds later, the door opened. Dale was holding it open with one hand, his phone in the other. Jeremy caught a glimpse of a serious expression on Dale's face. However, it faded as soon as he saw Jeremy and Dale smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll call you back. Give me 10 minutes", he said on his phone before disconnecting without a reply.

He's smiling, so that should be a good thing, right? he thought. "Ah, Jeremy! Mark sent you, didn't he?", said Dale. "Uhhh, yes sir. Umm, Dale, I mean", Jeremy spluttered out. Honestly, he was worried that he would lose his job. The company wasn't doing well, and a lot of people had been fired recently. The company's future rested on this client's games now.

"Good, good. So, here's the thing: our VR game is almost into the beta-testing phase and we're looking for testers. Now, thing is, most of our staff are busy with the AR game as well, so we have a shortage of people willing to do it. But, you, Jeremy, have uhhh, no offense, much use in the Graphic Design compartment right now, so I was wondering if you would be willing to stay back after office to play-test the game?", said Dale

Jeremy couldn't believe his ears. Already he was being asked to make the posters and whatnot, and now Dale was dumping beta-testing on him? "Uh, Dale, I really want to beta-test and all, but I've got a lot of stuff going on and have to finish up with the artwork and all, so I don't know when I'll get the time, and-"

Dale cut off Jeremy with a sigh at this point and said, "I'll pay you for it. 20 dollars for each hour of playtesting, and you must do it thrice a week for a month. It adds about 600 dollars more to your paycheck for about 12 hours of testing." Jeremy paused. He only earned about a thousand dollars a month, and here, he could add more than half his salary, just to do an extra day of work.

He considered it, but not for very long: the deal was too sweet to refuse.

"Alright, I'll do it. When do I start?", he asked. "Today, if you like", answered Dale. "The game is due to release 6 months from now, so we need to get it done ASAP" Jeremy sighed. He couldn't believe what he was getting himself into but found himself saying, "Alright then. I'll call my dad and tell him I'll be late." "That's the spirit! Now get going, I've got some work to attend to."

Jeremy left Dale to his work and left the office. He couldn't believe Dale was dumping beta-testing on him, and that he had accepted. Truthfully, Dale wasn't that bad a manager, and he was more of a hands-on type manager, which wasn't all that bad. What was bad was that Jeremy was a loner and introvert. The only people he really talked to much was Jessica and Vanessa, his sisters-from-another-mother/friends. The three of them had grown up together, with only each other for company, so it made sense for them to always be seen together.

Jeremy walked towards the Graphic Design department in a dreamlike state. He was thinking of going to get lunch when someone behind him yelled, "Hey! Jeremy! Wait up!" He turned around to see a girl with purple hair and a black t-shirt running towards him, a headband failing to restrain her long hair on her head. "Hey Jess", he said, smiling a bit. Jessica's enthusiasm was infectious and never failed to cheer him up.

"Why the long face? Oh wait, it's just your normal expression", she joked, before wincing. "Whoops, bad joke", she apologized. "Anyway, I and Ness are going out for dinner with a couple of people to that new pizza place in town. Join us?", she asked, lifting her eyebrow comically. Jeremy almost said yes, but caught himself in time and said, "Sorry Jess, I've got to do some overtime. Dale signed me up for beta-testing the VR game"

"Oof, too bad", came another voice. Jeremy looked around to see Ness with her bright blue hair behind him, chewing bubblegum as usual, and in her blue bunny jumper, a pair of headphones dangling haphazardly from her neck; He'd always wondered whether she used super glue to keep it on her neck.

"Yeah, I know. It's an additional 600 dollars, so I can't complain though", he said. Ness' bubblegum just about fell from her mouth when he said that. "600 DOLLARS?! FOR PLAYING A GAME AFTER WORK EVERY DAY?! SIGN ME UP, BOI!" Jeremy let out a light laugh and said, "Ness, you're behind your work, mate. Dale's gonna have your head if the Showtime isn't done.", he reminded

"Meh, it's not until the DLC release, even if it's gonna come out", she said nonchalantly. "Anyway, see you around, J", she said and walked away. Jeremy looked after her before turning to Jess. "Hey, you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Jess looked at him apologetically and said, "Sorry J, I've already had lunch today. Tomorrow maybe?" "Yeah, ok", Jeremy said and walked away, a little hurt.

12 minutes later, he sat at the little cafe under the building, eating an egg salad sandwich. As he munched on it, he texted his sister:

"Hey, Imma be late today. got extra work"

"K, stay safe "

"Get some eggs and milk when you're coming"

He kept the phone down and sighed. What could go wrong with beta-testing?

____________________________________________________________

_Somewhere in the Silver Parasol Games office, a programmer saved his work for the day. He got up and yawned, thinking that it was time to get a coffee, and left his workspace. On the computer screen, a little popup appeared, "Malware detected in file: Continue copying?" Almost of its own accord, the mouse pointer went up and clicked "Yes", seemingly on its own._

_An hour later, the CD burner came by and copied the files to the CD. He brought it to the testing room, booted up the PS4, and inserted the CD into it. He picked up the controller and scrolled towards the newly installed game: Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hey all! I've decided to answer some questions about the story in the upcoming chapters. Comment down below any questions you have!_

____________________________________________________________

That evening, after almost everyone had left, Jeremy headed towards the Testing Room. Jess and Ness both had left early to go for dinner with about 10 other people. "Maybe next time", was all he had been able to tell them before Dale called him over to the testing room.

"Ok, so you're going to be noting down any bugs you see in the game and give suggestions for improving the overall quality. The 'Showtime button' and the kill switch for Nightmare mode don't work yet, so don't note those down", he had said in the testing room, to Jeremy, before patting his back. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." So here he was, alone in a heavily carpeted room, with a VR headset poised on his forehead, the game loaded in. He stared at the screen for one more moment, before picking up the Move Controllers, and dived straight into the game.

The screen was blank when he booted up the game, a world of complete darkness. Jeremy did a full 360 but still saw nothing except for his two holographic hands and the darkness. "Oookay", he muttered out loud. "Creepy." The darkness was starting to get to him when he saw something out of the corner of his eye appear. Jeremy whipped around to check it out and saw a flash of brown and purple, lurking in the depths of the darkness. Before he could get a closer look, the color of the darkness changed to a lighter shade of grey, and the thing disappeared.

Creepy ambient music started playing through his headphones, giving him a slight shock. Slowly, a screen formed in front of him. A bear with a top hat and a microphone poised in his hand stood in front of him, a blue bunny with a guitar on his right, and a yellow chicken with a bib and a cupcake on a plate on his left. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, the mascots of the game, all three of them standing on a stage. The game's title was splayed over them: Five Night's at Freddy's. A neon red sign flickered to life under the title, with a crackling noise. It sputtered a few times and finally added to the title, making it Five Nights at Freddy's VR: HELP WANTED.

Jeremy took a few steps back in the real world; the mascots loomed over him creepily by several inches, and their eyes seemed to be tracking his movement. "Jeez, that's creepy", he said, before remembering that he was alone. First sign of madness: talking to yourself. A sign in front of him said: Press X to start. Jeremy pulled off his headset for a second to look at the symbols on his controllers and found the X button. He slipped the headset back on and pressed the X button. A creaking sound played, jolting Jeremy, and a small monitor came up from out of nowhere, in front of him

Jeremy leaned over slightly to look at it and felt the headset lurch forward. He grabbed with a sudden burst of adrenaline, to prevent it falling, and looked back up. The little monitor had 3 options on it: New Game, Options, Quit Game. Jeremy moved his controller towards 'Options' and a tiny pizza slice icon appeared. Jeremy watched, intrigued, as the pizza filled up when the monitor flashed to a new screen suddenly. Brightness, Volume, Subtitles, Reset Data: Only 4 options were there, and the 'Reset Data' option had been greyed out, implying that it was inaccessible.

Jeremy touched the 'Subtitles' option, and a purple dialog box popped up. He hit 'Yes', and it disappeared, leaving behind the previous screen. Jeremy pressed 'Back' and was about to press 'New Game' when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He glanced back and cursed himself when he realized that he was still in the game and popped the headset off.

The Testing Room was as empty as it had been, and yet he had the feeling that he hadn't been alone a few seconds ago. He went to the door with a purposeful stride and threw it open, only to see an empty Common Area. It was deserted and dark, a few lights standing out in the distance, towards the other areas. Nobody was there, but Jeremy was almost sure that someone had been spying on him. The feeling on the back of his neck had subsided, yet he still felt jumpy.

He stood at the door for another second, looking out at the area. He couldn't shake the feeling, and it gripped him at the spine. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling so scared; it was probably just someone looking at him. He steeled himself and headed back. The game loaded back as he popped on the headset. Once again, Jeremy went to press the 'New Game' button. Immediately, a beep sounded, with the now-familiar pizza loading-icon

The screen faded to black. Jeremy whirled around; just like before, the game was now a world of darkness. He looked around, wanting to catch a glimpse of that brown-and-purple thing. Strangely enough, it wasn't there this time; maybe it just was a bug? Slowly, the screen faded back. Old 80s-type advertisement music started playing through his ears. Ugh, he hated anything from the 80s.

Jeremy looked around the new world that had generated in front of him: The entire area was white, a stark contrast to the loading screen. Jeremy blinked hard, the light blinding him slightly. He looked down: his character was seated in a rollercoaster car, with a mask on front, shaped like the bear from the loading screen. What was his name, Teddie? Fezzie? No, wait, it was Freddie, right? The Fazbear Entertainment company logo was displayed proudly in front of him, looming over his newly christened Freddie-Kart, and his kart started moving forward

"Welcome to the Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience", boomed a disembodied voice, causing him to start, not expecting that at all. "Fazbear Entertainment is excited to join the digital age, and what better way to do that than with an edge-of-your-seat virtual reality experience?", narrated the voice. "Edge of your seat, huh? You don't say.", said Jeremy, glancing downward at the Freddy-Kart (renamed after changing the spelling).

"We know that Fazbear Entertainment has developed something of a bad reputation over the last few decades,", continued the narrator, "and while it's true that some stories associated with our name were loosely based on actual events," At this point, a picture of a Freddy Fazbear costume inside a closed-off restaurant showed on the side. "the majority of them were total fabrications from the mind of a complete lunatic (lawsuits pending)." The picture of a middle-aged man in a black shirt and flamboyantly white sunglasses displayed on his right.

"But we aren't above laughing at ourselves," droned the narrator. "Ha Ha Ha!", he said in a fake sort of laugh that caused Jeremy to cringe badly. "That's why we have recreated many of these completely fictitious scenarios" Lies, said the narrator at this point in a whisper. "that you've been fed over the last several years, into a hilarious VR Game in the hopes that we can finally move past these childish ghost stories and develop a new relationship with you, as well as your kids", he said, "Don't forget the merch perfect for birthdays!"

Huh. Trust it to Fazbear Entertainment to sneak in a merch promo, in their own game.

"So, sit back, and enjoy a few scares!", continued the narrator. "We do however ask that you agree to a simple waiver before you play. It's mostly just legal mumbo-jumbo and isn't at all based on user experiences thus far or injuries associated with testing. Just touch the button to agree, and then we can jump into some harmless fun that can't harm you in any harmful way." At this point, Jeremy was startled. Isn't at all based on user experiences thus far or injuries associated with testing? Some harmless fun that can't harm you in any harmful way? Bro, seriously, what do you mean?

"Welcome to the Fazbear Entertainment Quality Assurance team. Before we can officially congratulate you on your fabulous lifetime career choice, you must agree to this simple waiver. Our lawyers have come up with a way to save you time by bypassing all the legal terms, and pages and pages of law-related verbiage by creating this simple in-game app. The important points have been condensed to a single page. Consider precious moments of your life saved.", read the waiver

Growing concerned by the moment, Jeremy continued reading, "The auto-scroll feature was designed to protect you from potential repetitive stress injuries. It's just another way that Fazbear Entertainment cares for its employees. You should also take care not to over-exert your eyes while looking at such small text on a highly contrasting document screen. Therefore, it is recommended that you rest your eyes while agreeing to these terms. Please close them now for safety purposes." (Jeremy was ready to shove Dale's 600 dollars up his nose at this point.)

"Are they closed? Good. If you agree to the terms presented, you may press the button in front of you to confirm. Or, if you would like to reduce the risk of repetitive stress injury, you may allow the accept button to remain untouched for 10 seconds. The 10-second mark will let us know that you intend to press the accept button, but are a health-conscious individual"

Jeremy made a mental note to mention this to Dale, and pressed the button, hoping with all his heart that he wasn't making a wrong choice (which he most probably was).

"Thank you for playing the Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience!", said the voice again. Two doors opened into a dark void, just as Jeremy was almost ready to relax. The narrator suddenly said in a serious, quick voice, as if hoping not to be heard, "You acknowledge that Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for accidental digital consciousness transfer, real-world manifestations of digital characters, nightmares, night terrors, night sweat-", and it faded out.

Ok. Weird as hell. What was the deal with accidental digital consciousness transfer, real-world manifestations of digital characters, nightmares, night terrors and night sweat then? Does this game cause PTSD or something? thought Jeremy as the game faded to black again...

____________________________________________________________

_The entity watched from afar as Jeremy started playing the game. It watched him with interest, never leaving him out of its sight. It grinned sinisterly through its avatar, and said to itself, "oH yEs... YoU, wIlL bE mY pAwN... tHe fIrSt Of My NeW **fRiEnDs** " It chuckled, and let it grow into a laugh, remembering how it had murdered all those children in its past life, reveling in the bloodlust and the screams of children. Its eyes glowed purple as it said, "I aLwAyS cOmE bAcK..."_

_To be continued..._


End file.
